Vientos propicios
by PoisonedLetters
Summary: Fuu se ve obligada a acudir a aquella cita, a aceptar el trato e involucrarse con él, todo por culpa de Caldina y de Cleff. A veces un encuentro inesperado te lleva a sitios nuevos, hacia personas desconocidas y a momentos que te cambiarán la vida para siempre, que los vientos te sean propicios en este peligroso juego. [AU, FF, R&R]
1. Una cita inesperada

**Advertencias: **Los personajes de Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen. Para despistados es un FuuFerio con leve UmiCleff y dentro de bastante tiempo HikaruLantis. Sí, soy muy lenta escribiendo, tanto para actualizar como para el desarrollo de la acción, lamento apelar a vuestra paciencia.

**Notas:** Hola! Siglos después me atrevo a venir aquí con mis pequeñas escrituras sobre esta pareja que adoro, e intentando que no sea de cualquier manera, sería casi sacrilegio :D . Así como comentario general es un AU que se desarrolla principalmente en Londres y se centra en Fuu y Ferio, con cierta presencia relevante de Caldina, Umi, Cleff y Ascott. Los capítulos los tengo planteado de forma que no sean largos, porque así podría actualizar más a menudo y porque se condesa la acción. Y bueno, las actualizaciones... jaja... Un poco cuando tenga tiempo para escribir y dependiendo de la respuesta que reciba, porque esto significa mucho para mi, pero el tiempo con el que siempre cuento es demasiado limitado.

De todas formas, tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre mi pareja favorita y tengo miedo precisamente por ser la primera vez, así que, por favor, cualquier cosa en la que pueda mejorar estaré deseando saberla.

Muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

**Vientos propicios**

* * *

**1\. Una cita inesperada**

* * *

Los encuentros son algo que simplemente sucede. Dos personas coinciden en un mismo lugar en el mismo momento, y quedan unidas por vicisitudes de la vida, para bien o para mal, quieran o no, no pueden huir de ese instante al que el destino les ha llevado. Es cierto, a veces, los encuentros no son entre desconocidos, no siempre son fruto del azar, no son ineludibles. Porque a veces todo está demasiado planeado, un reloj escoge el momento oportuno para que se produzca, el lugar queda predeterminado, hay un previo conocimiento de las partes y se da esta casualidad: una cita, por ejemplo. ¿Qué es una cita sino un simple encuentro programado?

Otras veces, los encuentros resultan una mezcla misteriosa de ambos casos, en que ese azar juega un papel dentro de la costumbre de un modo inexplicable, y la cita queda establecida por un nexo común ineludible pero desconocido, como es el caso que nos acontece. ¿Cómo se ha llegado a él? Bueno, esa puede ser una pregunta retórica que en realidad se va a responder sola, porque la única respuesta posible es lo que sucedió antes. Cómo el camino nos lleva al destino.

Las ocho de la mañana, replicaban las campanas de St. George un par de manzanas más allá de la puerta de entrada mientras enseñaba su identificación en el control de seguridad. No es que alguien de fuera pudiera entrar a esa hora al museo, pero el protocolo debía seguirse. El cordial saludo habitual se perdió en un sorbo rápido a su chai latte mientras movía la mano sin detenerse para saludar a otro empleado en la lejanía. Una vez dentro del edificio principal, tras los muros de piedra, el ruido de la calle se perdía en el más absoluto silencio. Como otros muchos días, sus pasos se ralentizaron, a medida que resonaban contra la piedra sonreía disfrutando de aquella sensación de paz. Al menos, hasta que llegaran los visitantes, suspiró.

Pasó su tarjeta por la banda de seguridad y se adentró en la zona de oficinas buscando el ascensor, en menos de tres hora tenía una reunión y lo único que se le había ocurrido para que la secretaria del director la dejara entrar antes era sobornarla. Por supuesto, con el mejor cappuccino que se podía encontrar en Bloomsbury. Sí, cierto, técnicamente lo había comprado en Camdem, pero los barrios no eran más que líneas políticas imaginarias sobre un mapa. Y si lo había hecho, era porque sabía que funcionaría, nada había sido dejado al azar esa mañana. Retocó su cabello rubio frente al espejo del ascensor y dejó que sus ojos brillantes le devolvieran la intriga de saber qué pasaría ese día. Necesitaba adelantar la cita para poder salir a tiempo y llegar sin problemas al congreso de ciberseguridad, al menos para ver todas las ponencias de la tarde.

Se abrió la puerta del ascensor y recorrió el pequeño pasillo hasta la secretaría. La mesa de cedro oscuro estaba bien ordenada, y la única muestra de modernidad en toda la sala era un monitor extrafino de última generación que desvelaba que el equipo debía estar escondido en los bajos del escritorio. Las paredes estaban revestidas de largos y finos listones de madera oscura dando una sensación de estrechez inexistente y altos techos. Tan solo destacaba la rica decoración de la puerta de madera unos pasos a la izquierda de la mesa, y el horrible perchero de metal con un abandonado paraguas azul eléctrico que había tenido décadas mejores, pero siempre salvaba la vida a más de uno.

—Cappuccino sin azúcar y chocolate, no canela —le dijo con una sonrisa a la joven belleza mientras le entregaba el vaso de cartón blanco—. Buenos días, Umi-san, ¿cómo se encuentra?

Los vivos ojos azules enmarcados en _rimmel_ se levantaron voraces de la pantalla hasta brillar al ver a la recién llegada, todo sin que sus delicados dedos dejaran de teclear sonoramente. Se notaba que debía tocar el piano con mucha soltura.

—Oh, Fuu-chan, muchas gracias. No te puedas imaginar lo mucho que lo necesito hoy. No me pagan lo suficiente para aguantar las embestidas del cambiante humor del gran jefe… —Movió los ojos hacia un lado guiándola antes de susurrar con pesadez—. Y a sus invitadas, por lo que no, no podrás pasar antes de tiempo. Pero esto es para mí, porque la intención es lo que cuenta.

Con una naturalidad ensayada se giró hacia el lado que la mujer le había indicado. Era un pequeño espacio justo para una mesita y dos sillas al resguardo de la pared y de la puerta, el tiempo había maltratado el mobiliario aquel tanto como había sido posible. Allí una despampanante belleza estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y una revista entre las manos.

—¿Caldina-san?

Si se sorprendió antes de hablar lo supo esconder bajo la sonrisa. Era la única persona que podía molestar a Umi lo suficiente y cuya prioridad era inamovible, nunca le había caído bien aquella benefactora tan particular del museo. A decir verdad, a ella tampoco le caería bien si no hubiera tenido el placer de tratarla en el pasado y haber aprendido todos sus secretos tras trabajar unos meses con ella.

Su visita podría simbolizar algo tanto bueno como malo, como mínimo sí se podía asegurar que nuevas aventuras podrían empezar, aunque antes tendría que regañarla, se recordó de pronto. Si las noticias de su mundillo navegaban rápidas, esto era un buen indicio de su razón en el museo.

Dejó su té junto con su bolso sobre la mesa de la secretaría antes de acercarse a la mujer que se había levantado del asiento nada más escuchar su nombre dispuesta a hundirla en un abrazo del que quería escapar poniendo una mano recia como todo saludo.

—Ni en broma, Fuu—masculló antes de que sus brazos la atraparan—. Cuánto me alegro de verte.

—Es mutuo, Caldina-san, hacía mucho tiempo que no venía al museo —retomó su té—, ¿cómo está Ascott-san?

—Aprendiendo los negocios familiares.

La risa se abrió paso en su boca sin problemas recordando a su hijo adoptivo. Estaba claro que sí, aquella parecía ser parte de su visita.

—Presupongo que ha venido a vender más quincallas francesas.

—No, quincallas no, piezas de fina porcelana de Sèvres pertenecientes a la misma condesa que…

—Misteriosamente han llegado a tus manos —dejó que ella le cortara casi escondiendo la sonrisa cómplice—. Curioso que leyera hace poco la denuncia de ciertos señores que viven por cierta zona de movimientos extraños en su propiedad.

—Parece que ese chico tiene mucho que mejorar.

—Si alguna vez llega a ser la mitad de bueno que tú o que Lafarga hará mucho daño. También pensaba que tu especialidad era la joyería, suele ser más suculenta.

—Sí, sí, ya, pero siempre piden más papeles, registros, formularios, qué quieres, chica, una tiene que reinventarse o morir de hambre. No estoy también para meterme en el negocio de la falsificación, que yo siempre os he traído material de calidad.

Y tenía razón, Caldina podría llamarse mercenaria, o casi que mejor, pirata. Sí. Pirata, qué palabra más bonita y apropiada en ese Londres y en ese museo. Aunque oficialmente era una tratante de antigüedades.

La voz inconfundible de Umi se interpuso en la conversación comunicándole que ya podía pasar al despacho del director.

—A eso me refería, un día necesitaréis a alguien que os cubra las espaldas de verdad, es demasiado peligroso.

La miró de soslayo con su inconfundible sonrisa.

—No es algo de lo que deba preocuparme, tengo amigos de sobra.

—Más piratas —susurró sin poder ocultar la complicidad mientras veía a la elegante mujer acercarse a la puerta de su cita con un paso de bailarina bien ensayado.

—Los piratas son grata compañía, al menos siempre saldan sus deudas.

Era una mujer que le gustaba tener la última palabra, por lo que era mejor aceptar aquello y regalarle una sonrisa como despedida. Discrepaba demasiado en su oficio y en sus quehaceres. Por supuesto no quería ni acercarse a sus contactos, prefería el lado de la ley en el que se hasta ahora se había movido, si hubiera querido, y bien lo sabía Caldina porque por algo la acogió unos meses años atrás, podría haber hecho fortuna como tratante, tenía ojo, tenía mano y sobretodo tenía el conocimiento.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse negó molesta con la cabeza, no, ella no sería así, y volvió a su tarea primera visto que no podría adelantar la cita. Tomó su bolso y sacó las llaves de su despacho.

—Entonces, vendré más tarde a verle.

—Mejor pásate después de comer, no creo que esté de humor después de esto, ya sabes cómo es Caldina y cómo es Cleff. Creo que hasta yo iría a esconderme a tu despacho si pudiera. Es cuestión de tiempo que empiecen a sonar los gritos de esta mujer pidiendo más dinero.

Aceptó el trato de Umi y salió del edificio principal buscando su retiro. Para ello se dio otra vez el lujo de recorrer el vestíbulo desierto y respirar el olor húmedo que aún se podía percibir de buena mañana. En un rato, cuando las puertas se abrieran aquello cambiaría por el inefable olor a sudor y cansancio, quizá matizado con el de perfumes caros y entusiasmo de la primera vez, pero jamás sería aquel que trasmitía la paz que ya nunca volverían a tener como museo.

Entró en el Court Hall y antes de subir a la biblioteca, se asomó a la puerta de la sala cuatro a admirar en su soledad la piedra Rosetta. Murmuró una leve maldición y palabras de pesar, y dio media vuelta hacia su despacho.

Su sala de restauración de manuscritos se encontraba en uno de los sótanos de la sala de lectura. Saludó a otros trabajadores y nada más llegar se permitió el segundo lujo que su puesto le ofrecía: poner algo de música.

Dejó sus enseres sobre la mesa, encendió el ordenador, se quitó la gabardina que dejó sobre el sillón y se puso la bata de trabajo. En gesto cansado se subió las gafas y miró el calendario de exposiciones. Nada de lo que había corría prisa, pero al menos quería terminar aquel papiro antes de que Caldina saliera de la reunión por si iba a verla, y por supuesto, antes de que ella tuviera que volver al despacho del director. Sino que ya sabía de antemano que no lo tendría listo para esa tarde.

La noche anterior lo había dejado casi todo preparado para ese día darle el último vistazo, pero debía comprobar que el proceso se había llevado a cabo como debía y el pequeño riesgo de que parte del mismo se resquebrajara por la zona de la ilustración ya se había subsanado.

Se sentó delante del objeto y dejó que el tiempo pasara hasta que esa llamada a su puerta se produjo.

—Reconozco esa pieza —fueron sus primeras palabras mientras entraba con paso seguro hasta la mesa de trabajo.

Ella se bajó la mascarilla con la que trabajaba, los guantes se habían quedado en la mesa y le advirtió que ni se atreviera a tocarlo.

—Ya no es tuya.

—Y echando la vista atrás me atrevería a decir que la malvendí, pero claro, eso lo sé ahora que lo veo en perfecto estado. No me hubiera imaginado que los colores hubieran aguantado tan bien. Ni que esa mancha de humedad podría subsanarse.

—Los halagos no sirven.

De nuevo la sonrisa no iba más allá de un brillo repentino en sus pupilas, y asintió.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a por un té?

—¿Y soportar a toda la marabunta que hay ahí?

Sonrió cómplice.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Y no haces nada por evitarlo.

—Mi especialidad la tengo toda en vitrinas.

—Díselo a los de egiptología. —asintió con tristeza, al menos ese pesar por los objetos del pasado sí era compartido.

—¿Y bien, Caldina?

—Ha ido… bien. —Pasó la lengua por los labios mientras se dejaba caer grácilmente en la silla del despacho. —Muy bien.

—Eso lo daba por supuesto, siempre sales ganando.

—No puedo negar que han pagado más de lo que debían, por supuesto, —la carcajada femenina la complació—, Ascott, sin embargo, tendrá que asumir algo de culpa.

—Seguro que al final se lo terminas perdonando, te conozco.

—Nunca— fue su respuesta cómplice—, de todas formas, no me distraigas, Fuu. La razón de mi visita al museo es otra, concretamente tú.

Enarcó una ceja curiosa, no siempre había una, pero ese hecho siempre era sinónimo de problemas, ya lo había dicho, cuando Caldina aparecía siempre llevaba aventuras de la mano, aventuras en las que normalmente era mejor no involucrarse. Saber esa pequeña dosis de información, solo consiguió que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. No se atrevía a decirle que no, por diversos motivos, pero…

La mujer llevó una mano a la solapa de su chaqueta, y del interior sacó una tarjeta que se la extendió bocabajo.

—Empieza a las siete, no llegues tarde o me harás quedar mal.

—¿Una fiesta pirata tan temprano?

—Preferiría que la llamaras merienda, te gusta el té ¿verdad?

Tomó la tarjeta y la volteó. Conocía la dirección, era un embarcadero del muelle de Greenwich.

—¿Tan tarde? — Estaba claro que la mujer odiaba lo acertada que solía ser la chica rubia.

—Es un particular, si prefieres lo convierto en cena —respondió a la verdadera pregunta no formulada.

—Y la razón…

Fuu sabía que antes de preguntarlo, no obtendría respuesta pero no perdía nada. Si aquello era la verdadera razón de la visita de Caldina era conveniente tener el mayor número de respuestas posible para prepararse.

—A las siete en punto, la discreción la doy por sentada y no hace falta llevar nada.

Arrugó el entrecejo bajo las gafas, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, pero no tenía que asentir para que ella supiera que iba a ir, es más, si supiera de su posible negación la arrastraría. Sí, lo haría porque todos los condicionantes decían que aquella cita había sido planeada con antelación y _ex profeso_ para que ella acudiera. Al fin y al cabo era el tiempo justo desde que salía del trabajo hasta el lugar acordado

Asintió. No había más preguntas, se olvidaría del congreso, y la mujer se despidió con un leve gesto de la cabeza.

He aquí una cita prevista para un encuentro fruto de una situación relativamente casual. Este es nuestro punto de inicio y el que justifica que todo sucede por alguna razón.

* * *

...

* * *

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad.

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	2. Greenwich

**Advertencias: **Los personajes de Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen. Para despistados es un FuuFerio con leve UmiCleff y dentro de bastante tiempo HikaruLantis. Sí, soy muy lenta escribiendo, tanto para actualizar como para el desarrollo de la acción, lamento apelar a vuestra paciencia.

**Notas:** Hola! Lamento muchísimo por el retraso y por no responder a los comentarios (mil millones de gracias MAru-chan04, intentaré responder lo antes posible, pero de corazón, gracias por todo). Ha pasado mucho tiempo y demasiadas cosas que me han impedido terminar de hacer proof del capítulo y subirlo, pero seguimos un poco más en la historia. Intentaré que el siguiente no se retrase tanto (si la vida me deja).

Muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

**Vientos propicios**

* * *

**2\. Greenwich**

* * *

Apenas eran las cinco de la tarde, todavía quedaba media hora para que los turistas empezaran a abandonar el edificio y la paz y el silencio volviera a reinar en aquel lugar. Ella, como algunos otros trabajadores terminaba su jornada antes de esa hora de cierre, al menos ese día tendría que haber salido a las cuatro para ir al congreso, pero tras la visita al despacho del director todo se había alargado más de lo previsto y lo único que no podía dejar para mañana era su tarea de la tarde. Al final, como presupuso todo se torció lo suficiente para que su plan no pudiera salir adelante.

Observó por última vez la página de aquel papiro ricamente decorado antes de dejarla en la máquina para que lentamente fuera secándose durante la noche, y así al día siguiente, después de comprobar que todo estaba en orden, prepararlo para enviarlo a la exposición en la que se exhibiría dentro de algún tiempo. Suspiró. No sabía cómo había conseguido con éxito mantener su mente apartada de la reunión con Caldina que tendría lugar en poco menos de dos horas, pero ahora que cualquier entretenimiento había acabado, todas las dudas volvían.

Cerró con llaves su despacho, llevaba la gabardina en el brazo, por una vez, la tarde otoñal no precisaba de más abrigo que un fino jersey. Londres a veces tenía gestos con sus habitantes. Miró el reloj al llegar a la parada de metro y sopesó sus posibilidades, podría ir hasta el muelle del Tower Bridge y allí coger el barco para Greenwich, no le daría tiempo a tomarse un té antes de acudir a la cita, cierto, pero evitaría el metro en hora punta y llegaría con tiempo de sobra en ambos caso para aquella supuesta merienda, ¿quizá cena? No tenía claro en qué se había quedado, ni siquiera tenía claro cómo no había intentado escabullirse cuando estaba segura que debía hacerlo. Sí, Caldina, pero… El ferry ganaba, al menos, disfrutaría de un viaje placentero antes del temporal.

Volver a Embarkment en el metro ya supuso un agobio, pero cuando salió y las vistas del London Eye la recibieron entre la suciedad habitual del casco histórico, entonces no le quedó más remedio de auto-convencense que la idea había merecido la pena. Siempre merecía la pena ver aquel rincón de Londres a esa hora, cuando la tarde empezaba a decaer sobre sus monumentos, cuando el cielo empezaba a tornar rosáceo y púrpura, cuando la vida se mezclaba entre la decadencia del final del día y la alegría que esa misma hora traía a sus habitantes. Sin lugar a dudas, se repitió levantando los ojos hacia el cielo, todavía era demasiado temprano en el año, en un par de semanas, seguro que la noche estaría mucho más cerca, y con ella el frío y la lluvia que tanto le gustaba. Tuvo la suerte que la línea 1 del ferry estaba a punto de partir en su dirección cuando llegó al embarcadero y allí desde la cubierta del barco dejó que sus ojos se perdieran en el horizonte mientras se alejaba hacia el sur apoyada sobre la barandilla. Los pájaros graznaban al mismo tiempo que las campanas de las iglesias más cercanas sonaban, los ruidos tan habituales de aquel lugar aislados del mundanal metro, junto con el olor putrefacto del Támesis le hacía sentir en casa. Londres, esa sucia ciudad que no dormía, que quería ser sofisticada, esa urbe que congregaba al mundo pero no permitía que se mezclara, sin lugar a dudas, se había convertido en su hogar.

Fuu notó un leve escalofrío antes de pasar el segundo puente, quizá se había adelantado demasiado al pensar que todavía quedaba tiempo antes de que el otoño hiciera acto de presencia, y decidió que lo mejor era entrar a la cabina de pasajeros a buscar un sitio para pensar. Por fin.

Había conseguido seguir posponiéndolo, pero ya era ineludible, se dijo mientras abría la puerta hacia la cabina.

Demasiado temprano para que los turistas también ocuparan todo el lugar, sin contar con que iba en la dirección contraria a la que solían tomar a esas horas, no tuvo problemas en encontrar un asiento cercano a la ventana con vistas a la orilla este. Mientras veía pasar las diferentes edificaciones y el pasar del tiempo que tan claramente los marcaban, sacó la tarjeta que Caldina le había entregado. Estaba escrita a mano, una letra puntiaguda que conocía bien de esa misma mujer, por lo que no aportaba información, la dirección era escueta y no ponía ningún nombre que pudiera arrojar luz sobre la cita. No recordaba había leído en prensa y lugares varios la visita de algún nombre que pudiera ser la clave para aquella reunión. Conociéndola sabía que el lugar sería identificable, porque en caso contrario se hubiera asegurado de darle más señales, ya sabía que estaba interesada en que llegara. Todo estaba preparado a conciencia para que fuera una sorpresa, lo cual la ponía más en alerta, ya que le hacía pensar que si supiera quién era aquella visita no iría.

Y tampoco sabía exactamente qué esperaba de aquel encuentro. Quizá era otro botín que tenía en mente, algún expolio mal llevado y necesitaba ayuda. Sonrió. Lo dudaba, ya le había dejado claro que tenía amigos en ambientes más adecuados para ayudarle en ese caso.

Tampoco sería sobre su protegido, estaba segura. Ascott aún estaba demasiado verde pero se había encaprichado con él y solo sería cuestión de tiempo que su nivel alcanzara al de los viejos maestros; no se sorprendería, sin embargo, si fuera para que ayudara a su protegido en otras cuestiones, una que incumbía a la secretaria del museo. La otra posibilidad que le venía a la mente era la que tenía más probabilidades, pero al mismo tiempo menos le gustaba: una simple tasación. Simple, repitió mentalmente con una sonrisa, simple excepto por la pieza en cuestión, la curiosidad por saber qué había encontrado que no pudiera entrar directamente al mercado sí la atraía aunque no haría nada. Se prometió que ni siquiera mostraría su curiosidad por verla, aunque eso le doliera. Su mente navegó por un instante entre cientos de manuscritos e incunables que jamás verían la luz del día pero que ella desearía tan sólo saber que estaban bien.

Fuera de esas dos opciones, no conocía a nadie más de su ambiente que pudiera necesitar de su visita. A menos que hubiera encontrado a un nuevo discípulo. Negó con la cabeza, ya tenía las manos llenas con Ascott como para embarcarse en otra tribulación de esa magnitud.

Así que, si olvidaba los problemas amorosos de Ascott, la única posible razón de aquel encuentro era una tasación de un tercero, o un comprador. Caldina actuando de intermediara entre el museo y un nuevo mercenario no era nada nuevo, pero, digamos, no era algo corriente. Es más, si ese era el caso, debería estar en alerta porque ya era difícil imaginar que la usara a ella en vez de al mismísimo director. Caldina y Cleff, como siempre, empezaron con mal pie. Es complicado empezar una buena relación con ella, en general. No sabría con exactitud cuándo, solo que desde mucho antes de que ella llegar al museo, ya sus encuentros eran famosos en todos los círculos. Había escuchado por ahí que se recrudecieron cuando Umi consiguió el puesto de secretaria, aunque no sabía la razón; pensando tranquilamente apoyada sobre la pared del ferry, se daba cuenta que no tenía mucho sentido. Caldina llevaba tiempo casada con Lafaga y la relación de Cleff con Umi no parecía avanzar en ningún sentido por ahora. Sabía de los sentimientos de ella, pero ¿y Cleff? Era un libro cerrado. De todas formas, como bien solía pregonar la chica peliazul, este era el trabajo que le daba de comer, pero no el de sus sueños, que era el diseño de moda y al que esperaba llegar en no mucho tiempo. Agitó la cabeza levemente, se estaba yendo por las ramas, la pregunta sobre la cita, la cuestión más importante: ¿por qué Caldina había ido al museo esa mañana para verla?

Una nueva posibilidad se abrió paso en su mente. Quizá, debido a la negativa del jefe en lo que fuera que le hubiera pedido, la iba a usar a ella. Su reacción en este caso era obvia: sopesar el peligro y negarse.

Suspiró, dentro de muy poco lo sabría, quedaba una parada para llegar al muelle de Greenwich. Era mejor dejar que el tiempo respondiera y ahora disfrutar de ese instante.

Greenwich. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no bajaba a aquella zona? Desde que leyó por última vez _Agente Secreto_ de Konrad, probablemente y de aquello podría hacer años. Seguramente todo estuviera cambiado, seguramente la masificación también había llegado a aquella zona, seguramente ni el metro fuera el mismo. Sonrió, no, no era el mismo o eso leía en las noticias. Por mucho que estuviera bien cuidado y conservado, la materia tendía a degradarse, nada ni nadie se salvaba de ello. Y con esa línea de pensamiento bajó del ferry.

El aroma había cambiado, más limpio, quizá mejor menos sucio era la palabra adecuada. El verde que pregonaba su nombre era latente, las zonas ajardinadas habían crecido antes que los edificios y ahora no se podía construir con la misma alevosía que en el norte de Londres, por ejemplo. Y de nuevo recordó a Konrad y a sus terroristas condenados al fracaso.

Rescató la tarjeta y buscó el nombre del embarcadero y el muelle en un mapa antes de salir. Estaba un par de calles más abajo y como había supuesto, no tenía pérdida. Todo estaba demasiado cuidado, incluso para ser Caldina, de nuevo sus alertas se encendieron. Una voz en su mente le avisó de que estaba a tiempo de darse la vuelta, pero incluso antes de escucharla sabía que al menos ese gusto se lo iba a dar, y matar aquella curiosidad.

El aire era más fresco en aquella zona no resguardada por los edificios altos, por lo que se puso la gabardina y en un gesto inconsciente miró enrededor. No evitó la tentación de subirse el cuello y pensar que era Mr. Verloc, paranoico de que no le siguieran, de que no descubrieran qué hacía allí. Solo esperaba que aquella bomba que Caldina había preparado no estallara en sus manos convirtiéndola, más bien, en Stevie.

—Por todos los… —masculló observando ojiplática el atraque en cuestión sintiéndose realmente más como este último personaje que su mente había evocado.

Había recorrido ensimismada las calles que la separaban del lugar acordado, y sí que no tenía pérdida. Comprobó que era el lugar correcto de nuevo, pero no era necesario, lo sabía perfectamente. Frunció el ceño, no estaba tan segura de querer seguir en aquella aventura, de nuevo la voz la alertó que se diera la vuelta sin mucho éxito. El barco que tenía delante tendría alrededor de treinta metros de eslora y nada en él casaba con lo que representaba. Su quilla era ancha, pero su parte muerta era alta, tanto que tenía hasta un castillo en la popa, y esto no era absolutamente parte de ningún barco vikingo conocido que quisiera imitar aquella monstruosidad. La falta de remos, la anchura no se correspondía con las proporciones habituales, sin contar que era bastante más de la habitual y por supuesto ni pensaba posible que un grupo de hombres pudieran sacarlo del mar y trasladarlo tierra adentro. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba ese único mástil, se podía adivinar la vela cuadrada seguramente más decorativa que útil, el timón a estribor y el mascarón draconiano en proa imitando a esas embarcaciones vikingas. ¿A dónde la había traído Caldina? ¿Dónde estaba la discreción prometida? De nuevo se vio mirando en rededor que nadie se fijara en ella.

Miró el reloj rezando para estar a tiempo de marcharse, al menos esta tercera vez sí estaba escuchando a su voz interior, lástima que fuera tarde. El ruido en cubierta la obligó a resignarse.

—¿Impresionada? ¿Quieres subir para verlo? —una voz profunda y alegre llamó su atención desde arriba.

Empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras daba un paso para atrás, pero aquella voz se acercó a la pasarela de entrada dejando a su dueño a plena vista.

—El _Céfiro_ es una belleza que nadie debe perderse —continuó bajando por la pasarela hasta tierra.

Era peliverde, fue lo primero que le llamó la atención, después la cicatriz que cruzaba su mejilla despertó una chispa en su memoria, y antes de darse cuenta su brazo derecho había apresado su mano invitándola a subir. La diferencia en altura no era demasiada se dio cuenta, pero su fuerza sí. Estaba segura que aunque cogía su mano con cierta amabilidad le sería imposible zafarse.

De nuevo sintió la alerta en su interior.

Fue en ese instante que pudo verle bien, sus ojos dorados afilados, su sonrisa inocente que no conseguía esconder por completo cierto grado de travesura, sus argollas, todo parecía encajar de manera natural en él, y sin querer sintió un escalofrío. Lo sabía. Nunca tuvo que venir. Lo reconocía. Había escuchado historias. Sí. Todos habían escuchado historias de aquel hombre.

Entumecida por la sorpresa se dejó llevar hacia la cubierta. Al sentir el leve movimiento que nunca se sentiría en tierra se aferró a la baranda desconcertada. Eran demasiadas emociones, demasiada información y no pudo evitarlo. El hombre no soltaba su mano como si pudiera leerla y estaba hablando sobre la embarcación, pero los ojos de Fuu no se movían de aquella reconocible cicatriz.

¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué Caldina la había llevado allí? Absolutamente todas sus predicciones se cayeron en un oscuro vórtice, no conseguía encontrar una forma de encajar las piezas de aquella situación. Casi notaba como el aire le faltaba, sabía que él seguía hablando con aquella sonrisa que pretendía ser infantil pero no podía ocultar la señal de peligro que emitía y su mano seguía presa de la suya.

Intentó respirar, intentó volver a la conversación, pero parecía que no podría.

—Ferio… —masculló cuando el habla volvió a ella.

Y el nombrado se detuvo por primera vez. Al menos podría contar a sus nietos que tuvo la ocasión de sorprender a aquel hombre. Claro, si salía de aquel entuerto.

El hombre la observó minuciosamente. Casi podía notar su mirada en cada detalle minúsculo de su piel. ¿Sabría él quién era ella o simplemente estaba sopesando cómo actuar? El ambiente se enfrió, sus ojos metálicos perdieron parte del brillo y la sonrisa que había conocido hasta ahora desapareció, o mejor dicho, dejó de ser infantil. El peligro que emanaba ahora era latente, se maldijo, era como si le hubiera pregonado que no necesitaba esconderse más de ella, y así había sido. Se maldijo por esa mala decisión fruto del inconsciente. Aquello no iba a acabar bien.

De nuevo, quiso dar un paso hacia atrás, huir de ese barco, de ese lugar, volver al museo si era necesario. Correr.

—Parece que mi invitada ha llegado a tiempo, se nota que se ha adaptado muy bien a este país. —Caldina al rescate, salió del castillo con una copa en su mano, y Fuu no pudo evitar la mirada torcida que le echó.

—¿Tu invitada? —respondió el dueño del barco sin apartar la mirada recuperando el brillo infantil—. Y yo que pensaba que había conseguido embaucar a una belleza local.

—No la belleza con la que querrías mezclarte.

—Si es tu invitada, no. En eso estamos de acuerdo. —Nada en aquella pequeña conversación le hacía saber que él la estaba esperando, al menos eso podría ser positivo.

¿Sería todo cosa de Caldina? ¿Por qué la habría hecho ir allí? Todo se estaba volviendo más oscuro, y peligroso.

—Aunque debo admitir que por verla así, ha merecido la pena mantener todo el secreto. —La mujer levantó la copa y bebió a su salud por primera vez sonriendo de verdad.

—Será mejor que me vaya… —empezó a susurrar la chica, pero ambos la detuvieron.

—Ya que estás aquí, no querrás desaprovechar la ocasión, ¿verdad, Fuu-chan?

Su nombre la recompuso, era una advertencia de Caldina. De pronto no estaba tan segura que Ferio no supiera que ella era la invitada como la estaban haciendo creer, de pronto estaba muy segura de que aquello no había sido buena idea. De pronto entendía por qué seguía en alerta.

—No hay ocasión. —dijo con el mejor tono que pudo.

—Vamos, vamos, al menos una copa para celebrar este encuentro. No todos los días se conoce a alguien de la realeza que ha renegado de sus títulos.

—No debería, no creo que sea adecuado estar aquí…—balbuceó como pudo, intentó liberar su mano, pero era imposible—. Caldina, puede que no…

—Tranquila, nadie va a verte.

—¿No tienes curiosidad por saber por qué te he pedido que vinieras? —se detuvo, ahí Caldina había dado en el clavo y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Jugar con su curiosidad era la mejor baza para retenerla. Sí, tenía mucha curiosidad por ello, inmensa, extraordinaria, casi insaciable, mucho más después de descubrir la identidad del dueño del barco. Pero…

—¿Merece la pena? —le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, por primera vez olvidó de verdad al hombre que estaba entre ambas.

Y él llamó su atención con una sonora carcajada que la hizo sonrojarse abochornada, mientras Caldina se hacia la ofendida por la pregunta.

—Dime, cariño, ¿alguna vez te he decepcionado? Si has venido es porque ya sabes la respuesta. —después de aquellas palabras se dio la vuelta y volvió al interior del castillo dejándoles de nuevo a solas en cubierta.

Era obvio que esperaba que la siguieran, pero notó como si por un segundo todo se congelara. Ferio llamó su atención con una leve presión sobre su mano que aún mantenía prisionera, y ella no pudo evitar resoplar porque en realidad tenía razón, todo era tan obvio de que si se lo pedía acudiría con los ojos cerrados como que así había sido.

—Caldina no me ha dejado presentarme adecuadamente —su voz era como el susurro de las olas llamándola para que se perdiera en sus ojos dorados—, Ferio, como bien sabes, y es un placer conocerte en persona, Fuu Hououji.

Levantó su mano hasta besarla sin apartar sus ojos de ella, deleitándose en el sonrojo que de nuevo se extendía por sus mejillas, y por fin, satisfecho, dejó lentamente que ella pudiera retirarla.

Le hubiera gustado cogerla por el talle y llevarla hacia el camarote principal, asegurarse que no escaparía, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Ahora estaba seguro, ella misma le seguiría. Fuu había caído en la trampa, el plan de Caldina había salido bien. Incluso el hecho de que él no conociera físicamente a la chica en cuestión había jugado a su favor. De todas formas, no tenía por qué, aunque, la miró por última vez de arriba abajo, se alegraba bastante de lo que veía. Y sin más se giró sobre sus talones y atravesó la misma puerta hacia el interior.

Fuu respiró un segundo en el que la brisa fresca la traía de vuelta a la realidad notando que estaba sola. Lo sabía. Había intentado engañarse pero no lo había conseguido. Ella era la única que estaba en desventaja. Aquel hombre sabía perfectamente quién era ella. Podría haberse dado la vuelta, podría haberse marchado de allí en ese mismo instante. Y sin embargo ni siquiera ese pensamiento cruzó su mente. Con una última mirada al transitado muelle, les siguió.

* * *

...

* * *

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad.

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


End file.
